Atpical love
by Love Witch
Summary: FAKE Escaflowne crossover. You don't need to have read Fake to read this fic. Van's dad (Dee) turns out to be gay. Van has to move in with his dad's gay lover Ryo and Ryo's sister Hitomi. Things just couldn't get any weirder! HV DeeRyo


**_Author's note: Hi, sorry I had to write this idea. You can all yell at me later. I will finish of all my other fics, so don't worry. _**

**_Story: This is sort of a FAKE/Escaflowne crossover. You don't need to have read FAKE because I'm only using two characters from there and it's the main ones, Dee and Ryo. And yes they are GAY! So if people have a problem with that, then don't read this story. But I must say FAKE is my favourite manga at the moment._**

**Okay the story line is Dee is the father of Van and is only 14 years older than Van, yes Dee is a dirty boy and Hitomi is Ryo's little sister and what happens is Van and Dee move in with Hitomi and Ryo because Dee and Ryo are in love, much to the despise of Van and because of this Van's world has fallen upside down. Also Dee and Ryo are partners in crime. This is how they met.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE or Escaflowne. Gods, I wish I did, mainly just ****Dee**** and Van. **

Chapter One – Truth

Van stared at his dad, trying his hardest to figure out what his father was up to. His father (Dee) didn't have his normal obnoxious, cheeky; I don't give a damn about anything expression.

Dee was a handsome man at the age of thirty. He had sharp, well defined features that made any women drool. His hair was as black as a crow and just as sleek as its feathers. His eyes were the colour of the precious stone known as emerald and his skin was beautifully bronzed.

Van had inherited his father's good looks too. He had his father's raven hair but his was far more unruly to that of his fathers and he had his bronzed skin but Van did not inherit his father's mysterious green eyes.  Van had eyes which were the colour of mahogany.

Van continued to stare at his father who seemed almost…nervous and his dad was never nervous. Van looked around at his surroundings. His dad had cooked him dinner and his dad never cooked him dinner unless he had something important to say and usually it was something he had done wrong.

Like one time, when Van was ten, his dad had set his science project on fire when Dee accidentally threw his cigarette at it thinking it was the bin.  Dee ended up setting the fire alarm off for the whole building and the corner of the apartment had been badly damaged. Dee had re- paint the living room of the apartment because Van complained about the paint being a different colour from what it was before, Dee also had to write apologises to the neighbours for the upset and also Dee had to rebuild Van's science project which Van ended up getting a 'B'. 

But there was something different about his dad this time. One thing was his dad was abnormally quiet and he was twiddling his thumbs. The other thing was his eyes were transfixed on the table. But the worst thing was his dad had the candles out and lit too.

The last time he did this, was to tell Van that they were moving out of great grandma and great grandpa's place. Van was just nine and his dad was twenty-three. His dad was a cop and he worked for the criminal investigations department for the 27th precinct, New York department.

He was proud of his dad when he became cop. I mean, the man, had it real rough. He was brought up in a broken home and then got a sixteen year old girl pregnant when he was just turned fourteen. Also to make things worse, when his parents found out about the girl, they had him kicked out. But thankfully his Dee's grandparents were great and took him in.

Van's mother had made it clear she didn't want Van and was going to put him up for adoption when he was born but Van's great grandparents battled the courts and gained legal custody of Van just before he was born.

His dad raised Van with his great grandparents and when his dad turned eighteen, he took legal custody of Van. His life was truly a whirl wind.

"Dad, what's up with romantic setting?" Van asked cautiously, trying his hardest not to upset him by his suspicion but the whole setting was crying out that something was wrong.

"Van, I was very young when I had you…" Dee started.

"I know, Dad. What's wrong? Why aren't you acting like the dolt you are?" Van questioned with different scenarios of what might be the problem running through his head.

Dee looked up at his son but his eyes did not meet his and smirked. "If I'm a dolt, then you're a dolt's son."

"Dad," Van whined. "What's going on? The suspense is killing me."

"Van, it's hard because I know your not going be happy with me," Dee spoke seriously as his eyes continued to avoid him.

"What did you do?" Van cried. "Did you get fired? Did you crash the car? Have the tenants signed a petition to get us kicked out?" 

"I did not get fired; I'm the best in business. I scraped the car while on a car chase and if there is petition going around then they will be happy to know that we will be leaving." Dee yelled. Dee found that he was standing up by the last words. He sat back on the seat and pulled a cigarette pack from a pocket and took a cigarette out. He searched for his lighter with another hand.

"We're moving," Van stuttered. "Why? Where are we going?"

"Van, you'll still be in New York, except were moving to a different neighbourhood, its closer to work and you'll have to transfer schools." Dee tried to find comfort himself with his cigarette but there was still the big thing to tell him.

"But I like it here, my friends are here," Van protested.

"Van, maybe it's good thing you're getting out of this neighbourhood," Dee said truthfully. "I mean, because of your so-called friends, you started to pick pocket."

"But I don't do that anymore," Van brought up to his defence.

"I know," Dee sighed. He brought his hands to face as his elbows rested on the table.

"Why are you doing this?" Van asked in a whisper as he scrunched the napkin on the table with his hands.

"Because I fell in love," Dee whispered back, still locking his hands on his face.

"That's it. Why didn't you tell me at the beginning?" Van smiled. "Dad, you know I'll do whatever makes you happy."

Dee looked up at his son, his precious baby boy. He remembered holding Van for the first time, he remembered Van's first smile, he remembered the way Van grabbed his finger with his hand and from that day on Dee was a changed man.

Eye contact was finally made and Dee just managed to utter. "Really?" A hand removed from his face.

"Yeah," Van smirked. "So, who is she?"

Dee let out a groan and arched his head with a hand still on his face. Finally the hand clasped down to his sides. "Van, this is what I've been trying to tell you."

"Huh?" Van arched an eyebrow.

"I'm in love with a man," Dee finally said the words he wanted to say all night. He took a puff out of his cigarette.

The room became silent for a moment as Van repeated his father's sentence in his head making sure he heard the words right. "It's not possible, if you gay, then why am I here?" Van cried

"Van, I was young, I didn't develop my sexual preference," Dee calmly spoke. "And I'm not gay, I'm bi."

Van couldn't help but to laugh, his dad was still the same person. His laugh soon broke down into tears. 

"Van," Dee sighed and crunched the cigarette in his hands and placed it on the table. 

Dee got of his seat and went over to Van ready to hug the boy but before he could embrace him, Van murmured. "Dad, don't touch me. I need time."

Dee understood and let his son be. The tears continued to roll down Van's cheeks. _'This can't be happening.' Van thought. __'It just can't be.'_

* * *

"So, he knows?" Ryo sighed. "I take it, he wasn't too pleased." He read the expression on Dee's face. Dee was normally an extrovert, he always had something to say but today he quiet, too quiet.

"Yeah, he'll get over it." Dee softly spoke. "He let his anger out on a bird today."

"Huh?" Ryo questioned.

"When Van was a baby, I used to yell at birds when Van did something wrong so I could place my anger on something else but Van ended laughing and copying me. He was so adorable," Dee smiled.

"You really love him, don't you?" Ryo smiled.

"Yeah and I love you too," Dee grinned. Ryo blushed. Ryo was so glad they were in there private office as Dee could get a little…excited at times.

Suddenly the office door swung open and Dee fell off from the desk he was sitting on.

"Dad, I need to talk to you," Van searched the room for his father.

"I'm here, son," Dee said getting up form the ground using the desk as support.

"What you doing on the floor?" Van asked with a puzzled expression.

"Uh…never mind," Dee replied rubbing his head with his hand. Ryo snickered and Dee shot Ryo a glance.

Van then turned his attention to Ryo. _'I've never seen him around here before, mind you I've haven't been in her since I was thirteen.' He thought._

Ryo had sandy brown hair that shined blonde in the light and he was little smaller than his dad in height. His eyes were dark and mysterious and he had quite a fair complexion.

"Dad, I just wanted to say… I respect you and I'll always love you because you're my dad. Even though you act like an idiot most the time and you're quite perverted and…" Van was interrupted.

"Van, that's nice" Dee grinned trying to hide his anger from Van calling him a pervert. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Yeah, I thought this was more important," Van snickered.

"He's exactly like you," Ryo interrupted as he spoke to Dee.

"Don't put me down to his level," Van angrily shot out.

"What's wrong with me?" Dee asked, eyeing his son angrily.

"Everything," Ryo replied taking a sip out of his coffee.

"Here to that, brother," Van then held out his hand to Ryo for a high five which Ryo slapped with pleasure.

"Hey," Dee moaned.

"You should here him sing in shower," Van started.

"I know, he thinks he's Elvis," Ryo laughed.

Van then looked at Ryo with questioning eyes. "How do you know that?" 

Ryo then looked Dee raising his eyebrow. "I thought you told him."

"I did," Dee said nervously. "I just didn't tell him it was you."

"HE'S YOUR GAY LOVER," Van cried pointing to Ryo.

"Van, keep your voice down," Dee shouted at his son hoping the whole precinct didn't hear his son's outcry.

"Van, I know this is a shock for you, it sure was for me," Ryo spoke calmly trying his hardest not alarm Van.

"How long has this been going on, for?" Van asked believing he had the right to know. _'I thought it was a fad he was going thorough.'_

"Eight months," Dee sighed getting ready to take out a cigarette. "I wouldn't have you and me move in with him just after a week."

"Eight months and you didn't tell me," Van yelled. "Then how come I've never seen him before." He pointed at Ryo

"Van, Ryo was assigned my partner about over a year ago," Dee said. "I told you about Ryo but you didn't care."

"Well, I would have cared, if you happened to mention he was your gay lover," Van spitefully said. "So how long did it take you to convert my dad into a fag?"

Ryo sighed and looked at Dee, who puffing away like a mad man on his cigarette, before he answered. "Actually your Dad converted me."

Van's jaw dropped. "Dad…" Van stuttered.

"It's true, I chased after Ryo," Dee said as he pulled out another cigarette from the box and lighted it. The room became silent as no one dared to talk. Van walked up to his father meeting his eyes and then he took the cigarette of his father and put in his mouth and blew.

"That feels good," Van moaned as he took another puff.

"Van," Dee said dumbstruck. "I never knew you smoke. It's bad for you."

"When you stop, I stop," Van then dropped the cigarette to the ground and stomped his foot on it. He then looked at his dad and smiled.

"I love you dad," Van said softly. "I guess that is all that really matters."

Dee then hugged his son and Van embraced him back. "I love you too, son." 

Ryo smiled from afar, Van then pulled out of his father's embrace and faced Ryo. "I still hate you."

Dee and Ryo smiled at each other knowing that they couldn't ask for more at this stage. 

Van then continued. "And as for compensation, I don't have to finish up my last three weeks at my old school, seeing I'm transferring and I want an ensuite bathroom."

"Don't push your luck," Dee then smacked him on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

_'He really takes after his dad,'_ Ryo thought as he continued to watch the two bickering.

**LW: Like? No Like? Please say and no flames. Next Chapter Van meets Hitomi.**


End file.
